¡De verdad existe Hogwarts!
by AleRabanito
Summary: Alice Black una chica totalmente muggle es destinada a evitar que Albus reviva a Voldemort y que James lo asesine, pero podra lograrlo en solo un año, cuando parece que todo esta en su contra...y cuando es perseguida por amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer**: Esta pare es tan usual asi que lo repetire por mero compromiso...No soy Rowling (mision cumplida)

**Nota**: Seamos sinceros este Fic esa una fumada, pero creo que se ve divertido almenosyo me rio mucho escribiendolo asi ue dnle una oportunidad y por favor dejenme reviuws si no como me entero que lo leen y que debo seguirlo y un reviuw no cuesta nada...

**Trama**: Les doy una pequeña reseña mejor que la del link.

Una chica antisocial destinada a asistir a Howarts no sabiendo absolutamente nada de magia para evitar que Albus Severus Potter reviva al señor Tenebroso y que su hermano James lo asesine, suena de alguna manea facil, pero como lo lograra cuando parece que medio mundo magico esta en su contra...En especial James quien adquiere una clase de obsecion asia ella...podra ella no enamorarce y librarce de sus mil planes para seducirla...podra evitar no hacerse mejor amiga de Scorpius, y acercarce lo suiciente a Albus para evitar que cometa una tonteria.

En realidad sera capaz de poder contra todos los Potter-Weasley ...simplemente esa es su mision mas dificil...

* * *

><p><em>¡De verdad Existe Howarts!<em>

Suspiro satisfecha, al fin había acabado los 7 libros de Harry Potter, un regalo de cumpleaños de su padre, e impresionantemente los había leído solamente en un mes, quizás por el hecho de que sus padres habían decidido que viajar a una cabaña en Escocia, intentaban revivir la pasión, lamentablemente no hubo donde dejarla y tuvo que acompañarlos, igual estaban acostumbrados al bicho raro de su hija quien amaba la soledad y su fututo esposo, amante, novio, aventura o cualquier tipo de relación emocional conyugal era con su inmensa biblioteca, no era la chica más solicitada ni siquiera tenía muchos amigos, no era por su actitud simplemente era porque sentía una impresionante decepción hacia la asquerosa sociedad en la que hoy en día vivía. Y a causa de eso le era terriblemente aburrido relacionarse con las personas.

Dejo el libro sobre su buro, la casa estaba totalmente vacía, y estaba satisfecha con la historia que acaba de leer, retiro su cabello negro y un poco rizado por detrás de la oreja, después tallo sus verdes y cristalinos ojos, después de leer todo eso era normal sentir un poco de cansancio cuando de repente un torbellino se aconteció en la habitación, rápidamente se enderezo pegándose lo más posible a la cabecera de aquella ajena cama en la cual se había refugiado un mes.

Un ser extraño apareció, entre mas se despejaba el aire aparecía una figura, era una tipo señora, un poco encorvada, lentes grandes resaltando sus ojos inmensos, cabellos desmarañado y castaño, y mirando a todos lados, sujetando fuertemente una bola de cristal. Se sintió terriblemente asustada, no estaba acostumbrada a que en su habitación vacacional apareciera gente de esa manera.

-¡Tu!-se refirió a ella señalándola un tanto poseída, lo que la espanto mas-Alice Black-pronuncio su nombre y ahora miles de preguntas aturdían su mente-Mi nombre es Sybill Trelawney, escucha bien-su nombre comenzaba a hacer eco-El destino y tu nombre se han direccionado, y ahora debes emprender la misión de viajar a un mundo desconocido y salvar a aquellos que se encuentran desorientados…Busca a los hijos de Harry Potter y evita que revivan al Señor Tenebroso…Rowling lo predijo ahora es tu turno de ayudar.

-Espere, esta diciéndome que J. K. Rowling es una psíquica quien adivino el fututo de Harry Potter, y lo comercializo para hacerse mas rica que la Reina de Inglaterra y que hoy los planetas se alinearon en mi nombre para ir a ayudar a una leyenda ficticia…¿Qué clase de absurda broma es esta?-pude gesticular nerviosa.

Se acerco veloz y a centímetros de mi cara asiéndola sentir más que incomoda.

-¡BROMA!-Grito feroz-¿Piensas que la destrucción del mundo mágico es una broma? Llevas el apellido Black por una razón, eres familiar y ahora debes ayudar al mundo mágico, es tu destino.

-Vaya destino comprado, además es imposible… digo yo no soy la clase de chicas que mantienen un perfil de soy un héroe, salvare al mundo… simplemente soy una antisocial cuya vida se basa en libros.

-¡Deja de hablar!-Saco algo de su túnica extraña-Toma-le entrego dos cartas-una es una cuenta que Rowling abrió para ti en gringots y la otra es de Howarts.

Abrió la carta inmediatamente y lo único que pudo decir fue.

-¡De verdad existe Howarts!-Miro atónita la carta y con la quijada desencajada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo...si es pequeño me redusco a un minific ...Porque? por que asi ni yo ni ustedes se cansa de El. ademas es mas bonito escribir en pequeño y mas rapido actualizo todo.<strong>

**Suvire el siguiente capitulo al reviuw. Asi que acepto tomatasos, feliitaciones, preguntas sobre que me fumo...y todo aquello que sus perversas mentes pueda crear...**

**El siguiente capitulo tratara de:... Rowling le escribe una carta, contandole de su vida, su mision y unas cosillas mas...**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Atte**:_AleRabanito_


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Bla, bla, bla,...no soy ni sere jamas Rowling...pero Alice es totalmente mia!

Nota: Yo aun me pregunto que me fumo...pero puff!

* * *

><p>"Una carta que valdría millones"<p>

Miro la carta de Rowling emocionada intrigada, y un tanto feliz

-Sybill , te das cuenta que podría vender esta carta en millones…-Sybill rodo lo ojos mientras Alice abría con mucho cuidado la carta, como si fuese una bomba.

Querida y Apreciada Alice:

Te preguntaras como es que Sybill apareció de esa manera tan elocuente en tu habitación, como también seguramente te preguntaras por que yo J. K. Rowling te escribo esta carta…Y para decirte una verdad eminente y que quizás cambie tu vida para siempre…en realidad lo hará, (le daba mas emocion).

Andrómeda Tonks, tu abuela tubo dos hijos una de ellas claro la conoces es Nynphadora Tonks, que descanse en paz, pero hubo otro niño, un niño la cual debieron ocultar, eran mellizos, y lamentablemente el nació sin ningún poder…era un skib, un skib llamado Tolomeo Black, si efectivamente tu padre, conservo el apellido Black para que fuese mas fácil ocultarlo en el mundo Muggle, nadie sospecharía de un Black muggle pudiese pertenecer a la rama de magos.

Lo que nadie sabia es que el llevaba magia en su interior pero de alguna manera encapsulada, la cual se libero en altas potencias contigo…y ahora Alice es tu misión, tu destino es, evitar que Albus Potter reviva al Señor Tenebroso, debatiendo una guerra entre el y su hermano James quien por proteger a sus seres queridos no dudara un segundo en asesinar a su propio hermano.

Viaja al mundo mágico, encuéntralos, síguelo y evita el fin, por que no hay una profecía que nos asegure que esta vez podremos detenerlo.

Te he dado una cuenta en Gringots, los estudios en Howarts no son nada económicos, y menos cuando deberás mantenerte. Úsalo para todo lo que necesites y para que logres evitar tal catástrofe.

Si te preguntas como logre inscribirte, hable con Mcgonagall esta enterada de la situación, podrás hablar con ella como con la Maestra Dybill.

Ten mucho cuidado….

Atte:J. K. Rowling

PD:No vendas la carta

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: he aqui el segundo capitulo...Dios quiera que Rowling no se enoje hehehhee<strong>

**Siguiente capitulo: Un viaje muy inteteresante en Tren! Alice pierde los estribos!...los pocos que tiene**

**Dejen reviuws JURO QUE SON GRATIS**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Maldito destino inoportuno

Viajaban en tren asía Londres, su destino era el callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario para el 7º ultimo, primer y único año de Alice en Howarts.

Se miraban profundamente, Alice con un ceño fruncido recargando los dos codos sobre la mesa que las separaba, mientras Trelawney la miraba a través de esas inmensas gafas con las cejas levantadas y una pose particularmente incomoda.

-Esto es realmente absurdo-reclamo-pretenden que asista a la mejor escuela de artes y hechicería sin que sepa ni un mísero hechizo…no es que me moleste ir, ¡Pero no sera muy obvio que no sé nada en mi 7º y ultimo año!-casi grito.

-Sabes los hechizos, y sabes demasiados, has leído los libros, simplemente hace falta practica-le contesto con un tono extraño y predictorio- además contienes en ti el doble de magia de lo habitual podrás dominarlos velozmente-bufe.

-Mi padre además de tener un absurdo nombre es uno de lo empresarios mas aburridos, de donde iba a sacar este maldito universo una idea tan estúpida de contener su magia para que me la otorgara al momento de esta cogiendo con mi madre-en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca debió haber dicho esa frase y menos sabiendo el daño psicológico que le haria -se da cuenta que esta es una desfachatez, una insolencia, algo estúpido y se me acaban los sinónimos para describir toda esta porquería.

-Tienes el carácter de un Black-azote mi cara contra mis mano-el destino es incierto y muchas veces extraño no lo desafíes que no podrás escapar de El…Mírame, el destino te eligió al ti, te eligió para salvarnos a todos, si lo hizo es porque solamente tu puedes hacerlo.

-Maldito Destino Inoportuno-renegó mientras tallaba sus manos contra su cara, exasperada y histérica

-Joven Black-Alice la fulmino con la mirada-no puedes quejarte mucho, viajas a un mundo mágico, alejándote de toda aquella soledad, así que prácticamente no te alejas de ningún amigo ni nada por el estilo, te volviste millonaria y ahora podrás aprender a usar una de las mayores fuerzas del universo, la suerte esta de tu lado.

-O sin mencionar que debo parar a un mago tenebroso quien seguramente está esperando el maldito momento de sacarme las tripas y con ellas entripar chorizo-suspire-hare esto…No me queda de otra, pero que debo hacer. Te recuerdo que me acercare a las familias más importante del mundo mágico los Potter y Weasley-asintió-no puedo llegar y decir "hola chicos me llamo Alice Black, soy la prima perdida de Teddy, y vengo a evitar que tu Albus revivas al Señor Tenebroso y que tu James mates a tu hermano mientras tu Lily miras como se asesinan"…¿Tu crees que es una presentación normal? –se serio

-Es un buen monologo, pero la profecía no habla de que Lily los mira mientras se enfrentan

-¡Carajo es un ejemplo!-casi se arrancaba los cabellos-Sybill esto es demasiada presión, mis padres creen que me fui a un internado de monjas cuando resulta que iré a salvar al mundo…es demasiado drama para mi, mi vida no maneja esta clase de emociones soy solo una chica cuya vida a sido entregada a leer no a morir en un campo de batalla.

-La vida siempre nos tiene mejores planes a los que planeamos-azote mi cabeza contra la mesa-prepárate joven Black que la aventura apenas comienza y en tema a los hechizos Mcgonagall y yo te enseñaremos todo lo necesario.

-Soy verdaderamente miserable-dijo sin despegar la cara de la mesa.

Después de ahí el silencio gobernó, Sybill quedo perdida con esa mirada penetrante mientras Alice escribía un par de cosas hasta que llegaron al Callejón Diagon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me lo imaginaba menos comercial_

Estaba a 3…2…1… y ahí estaba el Callejos Diagon, en todo su esplendor con cientos de magos en sus túnicas coloridas y elegantes caminando de tienda en tienda, maravillándose, siendo todo un perfecto cuadro visual de una situación estra normal.

-¿Y?-Trelawney pregunto esperando una mirada de asombro en Alice quien solo le contesto.

-Lo imaginaba menos comercial-sybil se quejo en voz alta- Okay mirando mi lista de útiles esto dice que…

Trelawney le arrebato el papel con bastante furia mientras Alice desencajaba la mandíbula por tan agresivo e inesperado gesto

-Yo lo comprare todo, te espero en dos horas en las tres escobas-desapareció de su vista mientras ella se quedaba sola en medio de aquella triste y sola cera con un montón de magos sintiéndose mas desubicada que un pingüino en el Cairo

Bufo y comenzó a caminar por ahí seguramente encontraría algo entretenido que hacer, o ver, estamos hablando de un mundo mágico.

Miraba a todos lados curiosa pero solo una tienda logro sacarla de sus casillas, maravillándola, aluciándola, ahí estaba enfrente de ella nada mas y nada menos que Sortilegios Weasley, era momento de tomar nota de todo aquello que necesitaría, tenia dinero ahora debía armarse con lo necesario. Después de dos horas con la cabeza pegada a una mesa, se dio cuenta de que solo tenía un año para averiguar todo aquello y no solo eso sino también debía ver sus pros y sus contras.

Entro con sumo cuidado, había poca gente no la acostumbrada como lo describían, así era mejor podría apreciar todo de una manera mejor sin mencionar pasar osos sobre su irremediable ignorancia.

Caminaba lento y con la mirada esparcida por todo el lugar tratando de captar hasta el mas mínimo detalle, tomo varias cosas y decididas a comprarlas, las llevo a la caja donde rápidamente pago, de alguna manera estar atendida por George Weasley era algo un poco insólito, se retiro veloz cuando sin querer choco con alguien quien fuertemente la sujeto para que no cayera.

-Disculpa ¿estas bien?-lo mire su rostro calco algo en mi, respondió asintiendo.

Alice tomaba fuertemente su brazo y lo miraba interrogante, mientras el solo embozaba una carismática sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes y cristalinos, su cabello castaño con toques insólitos de color azul, su mente asimilaba la información queriendo llegar a algún lado pero alguien le dio la respuesta mas rápidamente

-¡Teddy!-A escuchar su nombre lo soltó notoriamente alejándose de El, como si al saber quién es no quisiera si quiera estar cerca-¿Teddy?-giraron los dos para ver a aquella rubia y hermosa chica, rápido la mente de Alice asocio con Victorie Weasley.

Dio varios pasos asía atrás debía irse de ese lugar, no sabía que encontrarse con una parte de mi familia perdida le tomaría de tal insólita manera.

No dijo nada y se fue, dejando a todos interrogantes. Después saco su libreta y comenzó a apuntar otras cosas.

Alice esperaba ya en las 3 escobas a Sybill mientras seguía anotando mil y un cosas a una velocidad preocupante.

Cuando una ráfaga la sacudió, la misma que antes la había sorprendido en su habitación, elevo la mirada y ahí estaba Trelawney.

-Black-la llamo.

-¡Que no me llames así!, la gente va mirarme feo.

Trelawnet ignoro su comentario y siguió.

-He aquí una de las cosas mas importantes y con la cual defenderás tu vida.

Abrió la caja para darle lugar a un barita negra, lisa y alargada.

-Es una varita especial, son de las pocas varitas que puede soportar tal cantidad de magia sin explotar-se la dio arrastrando la cajita asía Alice, quien la tomo curiosa, se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras la sostenía entre sus manos.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿En donde demonios va caber esto en mis vaqueros?-sybill estrello la cabeza en la mesa-¿Que? es una muy buena pregunta, digo ¿Donde demonios guardan una palo de 25 cm en sus pantalones sin quebrarla?...me lo pregunte 7 libros.

Seguia jugando con la varita en sus manos

-¿Realmente vale la pena que te conteste?

-Debería...¿No es encerio...Donde me meto esto?...Y sin albur

-Y di me ¿Qué escribías?-Cambio enteramente de tema

-¡No me cambies de Tema! y escribía las 15 cosas que debo preocuparme antes de asistir a Howartz-saco su lista con muchos tachones y poco leible.

-¿10? Son demasiadas-exclamo sincera preocupación

- Y eso que eran 47 pero reduci todas las materias a una-miro su lista para comenzar a leer.

1-No se nada de nada de absolutamente nada

-¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS APRENDISTE DE LOS LIBROS!

-Que Ron es demasiado lento, que Harry es un dramático, Hermione no es una adolescente con hormonas normales, Que el mundo mágico es una bestia por no poder decir Voldemort...ni que se invocara como beetlejuzz, y que Dumbledure murió tan cheche mente-se llevo las manos a la cara-mira que Snape aplicarle la eutanacia.

Sybill tenia un expresión que parecía un poema

2-Tengo que quedar en Slytherin

-¿Por que necesariamente en Slytherin?-

-¿Como quires que me acerque a Albus...por correo?

3-Acercarme a Albus (independientemente quede en Slytherin o no)

-¿Es tu plan B?

-Yo no tengo plan B con suerte tengo el A

4-Pasar desapercibida por todos.

-¿Por que?-Se recargo sobre sus manos.

-A no se, sera por que SOY UNA BLACK QUE DESAPARECIO 17 AÑOS!...¿Y el ojo interno donde quedo?...¿en mi habitación?

5-Que mi familia perdida no se entere

-No veo que tiene de malo que tu familia lo sepa.

-De verdad tengo que repetirte mi monologo...además me encontré con Teddy-Trelawney se ahogo con el café...¿cafe? ¿Aque de hora lo pidió?

-¿Y?

-¿Como que Y? que esperabas ¿Que me reconociera acaso? Mujer el no sabe que tiene una prima extraviada...en realidad no se por que tanto arguende...digo es mi primo...ya si fuese mi padre.

-¿Me debería preocupar por tu falta de sencibilidad?-Alice la fulmino con la mirada.

6-Evitar que el famoso Harry Potter se entere que existo y me haga un monumental interrogatorio.

-No preguntare nada en esa.

7-Aprender a volar en escoba.

-¿No sabes volar en escoba?

-¿Es encerio la pregunta?...Yo solo vuelo en trapeador-Sybill se dio cuenta de su error.

8- Aprender a usar mi maravillosa varita

Sybill asintió, empezaría a ahorrarce sus comentarios

9-Buscar el perfecto pasado.

-esa realmente no entendí.

-Es verdaderamente sencillo, no puedo y explicándole a la gente que mi padre era una capsula mágica que orgasmicamente me la paso a mi...podríamos dejar de hablar de eso...siempre que hago eso mi mente reproduce imagenes traumáticas.

10-Crear un plan perfecto por si alguna de todas estas cosas fallen.

-¿Esa es tu lista de preocupaciones?.

-Y eso que es la inicial...

Sybill tomo aire, vaya que seria un largo y tomentoso año...y con el sarcasmo de Alice esto no ayudaria mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Con eso acabo el 4 Capitulo...YA se que Alice no tiene respeto por anda ni nadie...asiq eu si alguien se sintio ofendido debo decriles que dudo mucho que disculpe...<strong>

**Tengo otra historia completamente diferente a esta...osea es el lado tierno ambable y dulce de Alice...claro que ahora ella es hija de Luna y Rolf Scammander**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:Wooo si les dijera que soy Rowling me crerian?...si lo hicieran que ingenuos son.**

**Nota: me tarde, pero bueno Alice es demasiado dificil de crear, en especial por que hay que hacerle un estilo unico yeah!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Trenecito 9 34

Anden 9 ¾ no podía evitar sentirse tan…¿afortunada? No eso no era, no tenía nada de afortunada y menos cuando el destino la escogió para ser el nuevo objetivo de Voldermort, ¿Feliz? Que tiene de felicidad estar entre una bola de adolescentes hormonales y más cuando ella lo que mas detestaba era…la gente. ¿Emocionada? En parte si si, pero no era lo que mas gobernaba en su interior…Ella se sentía arrogante. ¿Arrogante? Claro eso era, ya se imaginaba a toda la bola de Potter-adictos… de todos aquellos niños soñando con ir a Hogwarts…pues escuchen bien, Alice Black asistiría a esa escuela…luego pensó ¡Demonios! No presumas menos cuando ni siquiera podía pronunciar wingardium leviosa… si era definitivo Voldemort la iba a matar…solo esperaba que fuese rápido.

-¿Te das cuanta?-rompío el silencio entre Sybill y ella

-¿De cómo la Fuerza Gravitacional también es influye por la magia?-pregunto emocionada y ampliando mas sus ojos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué? ¡No!-reaccione-Me refiero que debería estarme sintiendo como la ganadora por accidente pero me siento como… el titere feo del destino-encerró los ojos con lo último.

-Creo que piensas demasiado, tienes dos semanas en esto y ya hasta has hecho una lista de cómo Voldemort te matara-la acuso.

-¡¿Estuviste esculcando mis cosas?-la apunto con el dedo y casi gritándole.

-Era sarcasmo-se defendió-Espera…¿Hiciste una lista de cómo voldemort te matara?-se acerco mas a mi, para pronunciar el nombre mas bajito.

-¡Oh! Discúlpame… pero te recuerdo que aquí la que morira soy yo-Alice se defendia

-Pero es ser paranoica

-No…eso es ser precavida, Sybill Lord-no-tengo-nariz-Voldemort no le va dudar al apuntarme con una varita-se llevo las manos a la cara-y yo que no se que hay después de la vida-Sybill rodo los ojos ahogando un grito de histeria.

-Necesito que te mantengas tranquila, es un año nuevo, actúa con normalidad.-le explicaba Sybill haciendo señas con las manos para que lograse su paz interior.

-Si estar tranquila-respiraba a escandalosamente pero al menos funcionaba.

-Exacto respira, son solo adolescentes, todo saldrá bien-seguía hablando cuando alzo la mirada y vio ahí su traumatizarían.

-¡UN PELIRROJO!¡AHHHHHHHHH!-salió corriendo estrepitosamente.

-Esto va ser un muy largo año-se dijo Sybill mientras se hacía masaje en la frente.

Encontró unos minutos después a Alice en uno de los compartimientos mas alejados.

-¿Es así como vas a enfrentar este años escolar?, ¿corriendo cada vez que veas una cabeza roja?-los ojos de Alice se iluminaron-¡Estoy siendo sarcástica!-se sentó histérica.

-De verdad sybill no estoy prepara…ok ya sé que tuvimos mil veces esta conversación, pero date cuenta que esto no es para nada normal… se que este es el sueño de mil sicóticos…pero no el mío…y bueno te mentira si te dijera que nunca quise gritarle un par de cosas al "trio de oro" pero de ahí lidiar con toda la flota Potter-Weasley-Granger no.

-¡Drama! Escúchame…pensemos…hagamos una lista de las personas involucradas.-James –Albus-Lily-Rose-Hugo-Molly-Lucy-Roxxane-Fred-Dominique-Victorie-Louis-Esos son todos.

-Que bueno que no tengo más familia, imagínate si tuviera familia en los Bla…-se quedo callada, atónita, los ojos abiertos, y sus manos temblaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto intrigada por la seria actitud.

-Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy….es mi primo-Sybill abrió la boca impresionada-¿Como no te diste cuenta?-le reclamo en gritos de axilio

-Por que por que, no lo pensé un descuido astral.

-¿Astral? Al carajo tu ojo interior, esta mas jodido que mi paciencia-Y vaya que lo que menos tenia Alice era paciencia-Ósea que Narcisa Malfoy es mi tia…NOOOOO-choco sus manos contra su cara una y otra y otra vez-Esto debe ser mentira, por un lado mi familia es una novela, por el otro son una bola de asesino y mi padre es un capsula orgásmica mágica.

SYbill se desparramo en el asiento

-Jamás superaras lo de tu padre-le negué-hablare con Magonagall llegando sobre esto así que por favor mantén la calma-se dio cuenta que es lo que menos podía hacer-solo quédate sentada ahí, estamos a punto de llegar a Howgartz.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaaaaa, me tarde un chingo... y? hahahahahhha perdon se me pega la mala onda de Alice, que por cierto este capitulo me costo demasiado, pero lo logre.<strong>

**Confesiones: No se pronuciar Wingadium leviosa U_U **

**si alguien se siente insultado por los comentarios irientes de Alice, de verdad señoras y señoras...eso a ella no le importa...es un encanto es muejr...**

**Espero no tardarme mucho la siguiente**

**Atte: Ale V. /AleRabanito**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer**:Eh escrito esto como 15 vees y me sigue pareciendo estupido, pero por mera obligacion le dire no soy ni Rowling ni su clon

**Nota**: Hoy me entere que perdi en el concurso de cuento corto que mas deseaba ganar, asi que me autoflagele emocionalmente, cuando una voz interior me llamo..."Imbecil dejate de joder con dramas inutiles, asi que energumeno barato ponte a hacer algo de provecho" y esa voy fue definiivamente la de Alice...Ella me inspira a ser mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 6:Mision Imposible<em>

Alice bajaba de infraganti del tren,haciendo movimientos "discretos" que en realidad llamaban mil veces mas la atencion que solo caminase hacia la salida como una persona coherentemente normal, pero hasta Sybill sabia que eso era perdirle demasiado.

-Tintin, tiriri tin tin, tiriri tin tin-canturreaba Alice continuando con su movimientos.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-pregunto Sybill ahora si perdiendo el hilo del momento.

-Le pongo Soundtrack a mi vida-Sybill alzo las cejas desde su posición vagamente encorvada y mirándola como un bicho raro, pero Alice ya estaba acostumbrada esa mirada así que sintió familiaridad.-Es la de misión imposible-Sybill permaneció en silencio-a cierto se me olvidaba que eres parte de la bola de magos anticuados perdiéndose de la maravillas de los medios de entretenimiento masivos…y de tu jodido ojo interior.

-¡No dejare que te metas con mi ojo interior!-la señalo amenazante-Además no me gusta su forma de entretenimiento es bastante anticuada.

-Lo dice la mujer que usa un bola de cristal-le recrimino-hasta Merlín se modernizo en eso.

-¿Soy yo o te encanta hacer sentir mal a la gente?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Definitivamente eres tu…y mi poca falta de tacto-Sybill rodo los ojos-pero velo de la buena manera, si no fraternizo con nadie, eso hará las cosas mucho mas fácil.

-¿Cómo de que manera vas a hacerlo más fácil?-pregunto desafiándola-estar sola en todo esto.

-Que no sentiré sentimientos entrelazados por nadie, y así evitara que cometa las típica escena dramática de sacrificarme por el, en pocas palabras entre mas lejos estemos sentimentalmente más lejos estaré de entre ponerme entre un adacakadabra y tu-fue directa y concisa aun mirando el pasillo del tren infraganti mente.

-Espero que a eso no llames cumplido-le dijo empujándola del compartimiento para que ya se saliera, hace 10 minutos que no había nadie.

-Que sensible te pones cuando uno no quiere salvar tu ojo interior-le recrimino por el azoton que se dio en la pared del compartimiento.

-Deja mi jodido ojo interior que al menos ese no me lo dio mi padre orgásmicamente-Camino asía afuera del compartimiento.

Alice quedo con la boca abierta, que después se convirtió en una sonrisa conmovedora.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-dijo mediante a lagrimas falsas.

-¿Qué carajo?-le dijo Sybill huyendo de su raro comportamiento intentaba insultarla y parece que le había dicho que la amaría por siempre.-Salgamos de aquí la falta de oxigneo te esta asesinado neuronas.

-Opa, no te conformas con encararme que el único maldito esperma que llego primero era una capsula orgásmica… y la gente quiere que uno se sienta orgulloso de eso-negó con la cabeza-la gente cada vez esta peor.- Sybill no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ok, revisemos todo antes de salir de aquí, ¿Dónde está tu varita-pregunto mirando su vaqueros.

-En el baúl-dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento cuando Sybill se quedo helada

-¿Cómo porque está en tu baúl?-sintió el aire comprimiéndose en la boca del estomago.

-¡¿Y para que quieres que la traiga?- le grito- Además no me cabe en los pantalones, y mira que hasta intente romperlos.-dijo enojada y jalando su inmenso baúl.

-¿No se te ocurrió hacer un hechizo?-pregunto como la cosa mas normal.

-¿Tu naciste ayer o que?-le dijo parando de golpe-Que parte de mis 37 razones reducidas a 1 no comprendiste…¡Mujer no se hacer magia!-siguió caminando.-Ves si te digo que tu ojo interior ya espiro.

Y en eso momento comprendió algo muy valioso Sybill, algo que cambiaria todo su vida, algo que no podría olvidar…Alice jamás dejaría de joderle sobre su ojo interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo Acabe el capitulo... <strong>

**Siguiente capitulo: Alice y el encuntro con el sombrero...un dialogo que no querran perder.**

**Ahora como explique arriba Alice desperto en mi emociones de poder y pretencion, asi que les cuento que tengo 3 capitulso mas guardados en la compu, me inspire...pero no los suvire a menos de que dejn Reviuws.**

**¿Chantaje? Por favor Claro que lo es...recuerdo que Alice a sus inicios de su mamones intensa me dijo "Chantajea todo lo que puedas...antes de que ponga la marrana" aun no comprendo lo que quizo decir pero funciono...creo?**

**Si usted es fan de Mision imposible y se sintio ligeramente ofendido por la desafinacion de Alice, dejenme decirles que a eso ella le vale u reverendo pepino, por que no piensa aprender a cantar**

**Atte: Ale V./AleRabanito**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer**:Ayer mi madre me confeso que mi verdadero nombre es J.K Rowling...y despues descubri que solo me estaba jodiendo

**Nota**:Se que dije que seria la del sombrero pero necesitaba un pre!

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 7: Apesta a Hormonas<em>

Alice saco de su bolsillo una de las listas mas importantes de todas, y no es que fuera un sicótica hace listas si no que era la manera perfecta para ordenar sus ideas sin caer en una combustión espontanea debido a la histeria comprimida de todo el asunto.

Era la lista que determinaría su futuro, y que debía cumplir ante toda la ley personal que pudiese impartirse.

LA LISTA DE LO QUE DEBES EVITAR.

1-QUE SE SEPA TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD

2-QUEDAR EN OTRA CASA QUE NO SEA SLYTHERIN

3-PASAR PERCIBIDA POR LOS ALUMNOS

4-QUE NO SE ENTEREN QUE TEDDY Y SCORPIUS SON TUS PRIMOS

5-QUE EL TRIO DE ORO TE INTERROGUE

6-QUE SEPAN QUE TU DEBILIDAD MAS GRANDE ES NO SABER HACER MAGIA

7-QUE ALBUS DESCUBRA LO QUE INTENTAS.

8-OLVIDAR LAVAR TUS DIENTES

9-NO CREAR NINGUN TIPO DE LAZO PODEROSO CON NADIE

10-NO PERO JAMAS NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA TE ENAMORES.

-¿Es enserio la 8?-pregunto Sybill asomando los ojos en pocas palabras de metiche.

-Salvar al mundo con caries no es lindo ¿Sabes? Y deja de molestarme, que ando demasiado susceptible…apesta a hormonas.-olfateo el ambiente.

-¿Hormonas?-pregunto Sybill riéndose

-Encerraran a 800 alumnos en plena adolescencia…¿Qué esperas oler? Juventud…puff…apesta a la desesperación hormonal de revolcarse unos con otros…creando experiencias poco naturales, en pocas palabras orgias.

-Me preocupa el concepto de Juventud que tienes-resoplo-¿De verdad hacen eso?-le pregunto mientras Alice caminaba hacía el gran comedor.

-Tu ojo interior-canturreo en modo de burla, y alejándose mas.

-Seguí burlándote…pero te recuerdo de mis predicciones en los libros de Rowling-le grito a la distancia.

-Si, bla bla bla te veo luego Sybill-le dio el avionazo mientras entraba en el gran salón.

No tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde debía sentarse, podría y antes que empezara a jugar "De tin Marin" un muchacho se le acerco, en realdad choco con ella.

-¿Nuevo Ingreso?-le pregunto serio.

-¿Me habías visto antes?-negó sin comprender-entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta-suprimió un Energúmeno y lo sintio quemando su garganta, insultar a la gente era mas que ecesario para su desarrollo diario. Le indico una mesa con puros niñitos petulantes con sus miradas poderosas con el mensaje "Estoy en Hogwarts perro" cuando ella tenia una cara de "Mátame antes que Voldemort lo haga"

Se sentó al fin y oculto su mirada antes todos, ya se imagina todas las tonterias que habria, pero miro todo y en cierta manera había cambiado bastante pero se divertía observando a las casas, a los alumnos.

Mcgonagall subió al podium con la típica lechuza que mágicamente se abre, nada nuevo…¡Malditos Efectos Especiales! Y todo comenzó tan pero tan aburrido. Noto la presencia de Sybill en la super mesa fanfarrona de maestros

-Buenas noches alumnos y bienvenidos a un año nuevo-¿Cómo soportan los mismo durante 7 años?penso mientra Mcgonagall segia hablando-este año será en una diferente por que este año una noticia importante nos alegro-bla bla bla sirvan la comida y déjenme ir a dormir-Este año una visita importante una oportunidad para una de las familias mas grandes y viejas de el mundo mágico-Ok se viene el choro pura sangre-Este año se integra la ultima descendiente de la familia Black-¿Dijo la familia Black?-asintiendo a su ultimo año Alice Black-¡JODEME!

Se petrifico se congelo, el alma se le fue, sus pies perdieron la vida, todo el mundo la miraba, todos la percibían, y la lista de su bolsillo gritaba al ser tachadas dos de las cosas mas importantes:1-Que se sepa tu verdadera identidad, 3-Pasar percibida por los alumnos.

¿Pararse no pararse? Demonios mueve el maldito trasero se regaño, se levanto petrificada, caminaba como robot, le temía a las miradas…después pensó si se iba a joder al menos que fuese monumental.

Se paro recta y camino firmemente al podium donde Mcgonagall se encontraba.

-Muchas gracias McGonagall por la innecesaria y no deseada presentación y gracias por recalcar mi insoportable apellido-le sonrió con cara de "Que carajo hiciste"-por lo general alguien se para aquí arriba y dice unas palabras pero no me lo tomen a mal, pero no me inspiran decirles algo….-la mayoría de lo alumnos de quedo en silencio sorprendido por la poca vergüenza pero era Alice y esas palabras Sybill las tomo como amabilidad -Pero posiblemente lo siguiente pudiese llegar a serviles sobre mi, Soy la ultima Black desafortunadamente, hija de Muggles, escuchaste primito Malfoy, -lo señalo groseramente, en realidad apunto al primer rubio que vio…¿Era rubio no?-y clan Potter-Weasley-Granger y todo lo demás que le siga, le mandan una lechuza a Teddy diciendo que su prima perdida apareció, y que no busque a su tío que anda de crucero salvando su matrimonio -su expresión de ultimo fue bastante pero bastante explicita en el sentido de "para salvar eso van a necesitar un largo viaje"-se la mandaría yo pero no se adonde y bueno podemos empezar la cena antes de que siga cometiendo barbaridades.

Mcgonagall quedo imprecionada.

-¿Por qué preciento que no querías que la gente supiera quien eras?-pregunto por lo bajo.

Alice al recibir esto no iba desaprovechar la maravillosa oportunidad de gritarle a Sybill.

-Ella si tiene ojo interior-Sybill azoto la cabeza contra la mesa la cual sonó estridentemente.

-Antes de que se siente podría hacerme el favor de tomar el sombrero y saber en qué casa le toco. Asintió que mas remedio le quedaba debía sentarse y que el mundo se él viniese encima.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno ahi lo tienen...Mi pequeña Alice es un oradorar nata, <strong>

**ahora si el siguiente capitulo es el del sombrero...me emocionooooo! **

**ahora si ustedes son fan del ojo interior de Sybill y piensan que Alice ya jodio demasiado con el tema dejenme decirle que yo pienso lo mismo pero ella adora la frustracion de Sybill asi que nos joderemos todos por que no parara.**

**Reviuws gracias por ellos, pero eso es el alimento de Alice y si no hay reviuws no se manifiesta con su magnifica mamones y yo la neta contra eso no puedo asi que comenten y si es para mentarcea a Alice dejenme decirles que eso a ella la motiva(no por eso lo hagan)**

**GRacias!**

**Atte:Ale V./AleRabanito**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:Despues de una muy dificil decisión, me decidi a cambiarme el nombre a J. K. Rowling...Naaaaaaaaaaaa es mentira.**

**Nora:Es el del sombrero...uhuhuhuhuhu**

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 8: Te cortaría con unas tijeras<em>

Se sentó en el banquito usual siendo absorbida por todas las miradas acosadoras, Respiro onda, y espero a que esa cosa cheche llamada sombrero fuera puesto sobre su cabeza y tuviera acceso libre a todos sus pensamientos.

Estaba demasiado estresada, quería azotar la cabeza contra el primer muro que se le pusiera en frente. Ya había desgarrado las siguientes:

1-QUE SE SEPA TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD

3-PASAR PERCIBIDA POR LOS ALUMNOS

4-QUE NO SE ENTEREN QUE TEDDY Y SCORPIUS SON TUS PRIMOS

McGonagall coloco el sombrero y ahí empezó todo.

-Mmm…Interesante-pronuncio en sombrero.

Y así se inicio una pelea mental entre el sombrero mágico contenedor de una espadota y Alice Black la hija de una capsula mágica.

-Ok dime algo que no le hayas dicho a Harry Potter-dijo frunciendo el ceño y una mueca de puchero.

-Esto es bastante difícil-dijo el sombrero observando cada parte de sus pensamientos.-ahí tanto que ver, que explorar.

-Ahórrate la violación a mi cerebro y ponme en Slytherin y haznos a feliz todos-sentencio con severidad.-¿te he dicho que eres bastante agradable y tu voz es maravillosa?-si su segundo nombre es barbera

El sombrero se quedo pensando un poco.

-¿Slytherin? No muchas personas me piden eso, pero dime por que debería hacerlo.-pregunto con un tono cantarina.- sinceramente no me apetece ponerte ahí.

-Ok, sombrero egocéntrico hablemos claro, al idiota del destino se le ocurrió que yo sería la que evitaría que Lord-tengo-un-nombre-ridículo-Voldemort reviva, ya que el hijo de "El Niño que vivió" se le ocurrirá hacerlo…¿Cómo? No se, es lo que tengo que averiguar y evitar que su hermano lo asesine…Ahora me evitas la cólera y me pones en Slytherin, para poder acosarlo día y noche para que jamás se le ocurra, y cuando lo intente seguramente le pateare el trasero por idiota, pero eso esa es otra historia…Ahora grita con tu tonito medio gay Slytherin. ¿Hecho?

-Podrias encajar en Revenclaw-un Iuhg se escucho proveniente de Alice-te gusta leer eres estudiosa, tendrías un futuro.

-Que no se ofenda los Reven pero para serte sincera son los más urgidos, el estudio es solo una forma para calmar la tensión sexual-el sombrero bufo.-

-La mayoría de los Slytherin son hijos de Mortifagos o tienes alguna conexión.

-Mira que no me molesta hacérmela, ahora esos tatuajes de gena son bastante realistas-el sombrero bufo.-Aparte soy una Black, soy mala y sin tacto aparente

-¿Qué pasa si no te pongo en Slytherin?-pregunto picando la diminuta paciencia de Alice

-TE CORTARE CON UNAS TIJERAS-respondió con su tono más perturbador.- Grrr ahora entiendes lo de "mi poco tacto"-El sombrero suspiro y comenzo.

-Observo tu misión-hablo el sombrero en voz alta-evitar que el que no debe ser nombrado reviva- sintió un desgarro en su lista la numero.

7-QUE ALBUS DESCUBRA LO QUE INTENTAS

-Argh…¡Dile Voldemort! así se llama ¿no?-se escucharon murmureos fuertes-si quisiera que le dijeran así se hubiera puesto "el que no debe ser nombrado"… boberías del mundo mágico.- todos estaba sorprendidos

Ok, que falta pensó, que mas pedirá pasarle.

-GRIFFYNDOR-grito el sombrero.

-¡Qué Demonios!-grito Alice, quitándose el sombrero y asentándolo en el banco-¿Qué Carajo estabas pensando? ¿Qué parte de en Slytherin no me captaste?-le grito, mientras un llanto proveniente de su lista moría.

2-QUEDAR EN OTRA CASA QUE NO SEA SLYTHERIN

-Yo solo leo el corazón, eres demasiado valiente al haberte presentado aquí a Hogwarts sin ni siquiera saber hacer magia.

-¡JODEME!-se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Y Ahí iba la número:

6-QUE SEPAN QUE TU DEBILIDAD MAS GRANDE ES NO SABER HACER MAGIA

-Yo se que es tu estilo no dar buenas impresiones-la voz de Sybill le hablo al oído-pero creo que tu limite de tus espectáculos ya sobre paso, además los Gryffin te ven feo.

Camino arrastrando los pies y cayo en el primer asiento que encontró y enterró la cabeza en la mesa y de repente comenzó a azotar la cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

-McGonagall, creo que deberíamos hablar con ella-Sybill le sugería a la directora que también veía a Alice-Antes de que se haga un daño…mas permanente.-ella asintió

Ya en la oficina de McGonagall

-Alice, se que tu estadía no ha sido nada normal-comenzó McGonagall.

-¿Usted cree?-dijo Alice con todo el sarcasmo que su voz podía emitir-yo pensaba que era así con todos los alumno. ¿Pero por que tenia que decirle a todos que soy Black? Y peor aun ese maldito sombrero decirle a todos que yo iba a detener a Voldy.-se desparramo en el asiento.-Ahora Albus se dará cuenta por que me acerco, pero aun Voldemort al ser revivido sabrá que soy yo…es definitivo moriré virgen.-se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Ahora le tengo otra noticia, Señorita…

-Alice, sin formalismos, eso me hace tenerle respeto-Minerva rodo lo ojos.

-El señor Pot… Harry, Ginebra, Ronald y Hermione quieren hablar contigo el viernes-Alice tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Adiós al número 5-canturreo Sybill mientras Alice la fulminaba con la mirada.

5-QUE EL TRIO DE ORO TE INTERROGUE

-¿Te apuesto que eso no lo vio venir tu ojo interior?-volvió a azotar la cabeza en la silla.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no es muy gracioso, queria hacerlo mas serieson, por que si le quiero meter un poco de drama y que mostrar a Alcie no solo como una sicopata si no tambien como mujer hormonal HAHHAHAH<strong>

**Seguiente capitulo: El encuentro...y si la inspiracion me llega machin y no son muchas ojas escribo de una vez el de trio dinamico, es que ese debe ser perfectamente calculado**

**GRacias por el Reviuw! ahora ehm espero que e digan que tal les va pareciendo la historia, estoy tratando de ahcerlo lo menos clich posible**

**Atte: Ale V. AleRabanito**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer:** J.K. Rowling decidió adoptarme y que llevase su nombre para continuar con el legado y seguí haciendo las siguientes 10 generaciones de Harry Potter…..sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué leen esto?

**Nota**:Woooooo….de los mejores capis…para mi! Me encanto! Me reí mucho.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: El Maldito Inesperado Ocurrente Encuentro<p>

-Señorita Black, necesito que me escuche con atención-Minerva se retiro los lentes-es necesario que usted hable con el Señor Potter, podría ser de ayuda para evitar lo inminente.

-Y supongo que dejar al amor de mi vida es una de esas ayudas-Minerva rodo los ojos- No es por nada pero, ok repasemos mi vida en comparación con la de Harry-tengo-un-rayito-bien-mono-en-mi-frente-Potter y con eso ya le dije una…¿Yo no fui marcada con su simbolito que dice" Voldemort intento matarme y me convertí en Horrocrux" Yo no tengo marcas, ni eventos pasados, absolutamente nada…Aun no comprendo porque yo-le espeto casi gritando.

-Yo creo-Hablo Sybill-que por tu falta de Tacto, quizás ahora el destino quiera algo menos dramático-Minerva y Alice se quedaron mirándola con la mayoría de los alumnos lo hace "Extrañamente"-eso hace que sea mas difícil que te interpongas entre un Abra Kadabra y alguien, ósea menos posibilidades de morir.

-Es una buena observación Sybil-le atribuyo McGonagall

-Lo vio mi ojo interior-miro a Alice significativamente, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada.

-Yo pienso-hablo Dumbuldore-Que el destino que se manifiesta a través de profecías, te a elegido a ti Alice Black, porque tu destino fue marcado muchísimo antes de que nacieras, tu destino comienza desde que tu padre se convirtió en un contenedor de una magia poderosa que sería entregada a ti para evitar eventos desafortunados. La intervención del Señor Potter sería prudente, habrá muchas cosas que deberá aprender y quien mejor que el mismo que lo asesino anteriormente.-Alice no dijo nada, Dumbuldore tenía toda la razón.-Y no debe estar asustada, noto que ha hecho un lazo muy fuerte con Sybill-Alice al oír esto azoto la cabeza contra el escritorio.

9-NO CREAR NINGUN TIPO DE LAZO PODEROSO CON NADIE

-Después de todo si salvarías mi ojo interior-rio Sybill.

Alice no participo en un lenguaje colectivo con Sybill hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Donde se encontraba un cuadro enorme de una señora gorda, quien les miraba atentamente.

-¡Ahí a dentro huele a humanidad!-se quejo Alice sin quitar el ceño fruncido que tenia desde haber azotado su rostro contra el escritorio.

-Ni siquiera has entrado, ahora solo mueve tus patitas hacia la entrada y intenta ser una adolescente de 17 años.

-Compréndeme Sybill, estaré rodeada de hormonas-señalo al cuadro.

-¡Personas! Se llaman personas-acomodo sus entes y prosiguió con lo que venia dejándola ahí-Ahora la contraseña es Wingardium Leviosa-una mano azoto el rostro de Alice-si sigues haciendo eso, te quedaras sin neuronas, y mira que ya estamos en decadencia-Alice la asesino con la mirada

Se acerco al cuadro bastante enojada, a paso firme y esa mirada de cuidado.

-Hagamos una cosa, tu me dejas pasar y yo no te digo gorda-la señalo mientras la señora Gorda analizaba a propuesta.

-Me parece justo.-el cuadro se abrió mostrándole la entrada.

-Pe, pe, pe-Sybil intentaba pronunciar "Pero".

-Buenas noches Sybill, dijo sin mirar atrás y sin dejar de caminar.

Al entrar observo la sala común y era tan, pero tan…común, ignoro todo aquello y siguió caminando dirigiéndose a las primeras escaleras que su ojo óptico encontró.

-Esas llevan a los dormitorios de hombres-una voz sexy y poderosa hablo.

Pero Alice estaba tan absorta en el hecho de su existencia la cual consideraba miserable, aunque ambien compartía la teoría de ser la víctima, el juguete, la olvidada, el monito quita estrés, del maldito y desgraciado destino.

Dio un asombroso giro de 180 grados y camino hacia las otras escaleras sin acordarse del informador de su error.

-¡Espera!-la voz volvió a sonar pero ella ni se inmuto-¿Tan insolente eres?-giro a mirarlo para decirle que se fuera a la ver….Cuando se encontró con su imagen, cabello negro despeinado sin ningún control aparente sobre el, cuerpo idóneo para fantasías adolescentes o películas muggles sobre el chico guapo que llego a tu vida de manera inesperada "enamorémonos y vivamos felices para siempre" ojos castaños ocultos en una gafas un poco cuadradas, un toque de poético, egocéntrico, misterioso. O definió como la gente con poco vocabulario utiliza "sexy"

Borro todos aquellos pensamientos incoherentes y estúpidos, eran solo hormonas y el solo era la clase de personas que su única función era explotar todas aquella bajas pasiones…se le estaba saliendo de control, su cuerpo, su mirada…¡Demonios! Alice piensa en algo mas…Piensa en…en…en la capsula orgásmica que es tu padre…ok eso ya no funciona…se esta acercando…piensa en algo mucho peor…imagina a…Sybill y a Voldemort teniendo una salvaje escena pasional…..¡Demonios funciona!...ok pero ahora tendría un nuevo trauma…nunca volvería a ver a Sybill igual.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?-pregunto ya muy cerca de ella.

-Ni me interesa-Claro que no, tenía una crisis "descubrí que tengo hormonas" no quería ponerle nombre a la causa. Siguió caminando con su cuerpo revolucionado hacia las escaleras pero el temo sus manos para impedirlo.

-Soy James Sirius Potter-menciono casi rozándose las narices, pero al escuchar su nombre la magia excitante desapareció y lo expreso perfecto con un:

-Argh-tiro la cabeza hacia atrás-sabía que no podía pasar un día sin que aparecieras.

-Entonces me conoces-concluyo

-Conocer, conocer no, pero todo esto de Voldy era más que obvio que me acosarías, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ni siquiera que te enteraras-seguía con su tono mamon de no me lo esperaba.

-Vienes a asesinar a Voldemort, ¿Y quieres ir a Slytherin? Suena demasiado sospechoso-se acerco mucho.

-Ok, me descubriste, no vine a matar a Voldemort vine a que tengamos un romance pasional y lujurioso, y tengamos muchos hijos mientras los sangre sucia mueren…¡Idiota! Acaso no lo oíste soy Muggle, es más que obvio que vengo a detenerlo.

-¿Entonces porque rechazaste Gryffindor? -le reclamo con un tonito mas elevado.

-Se llama cortar camino…En tal caso es mi problema.-se deshizo del amarre de sus manos.

-No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil-Alice suspiro cansada-así que mejor explícame ¿Cómo demonios tu y Teddy son primos?

-Oh claro, James-me-apellido-Potter-y-soy-tu-amo-el mostro lo dientes enojado…"excitante" pensó Alice sacándole una sonrisa placentera-la cosa es que es una muy larga y orgásmica historia, que poco a poco te irás enterando-le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y se marcho bostezando a su cuarto.

James quedo mirando como su silueta desaparecía, la chica era todo un misterio lo insultaba sin temor a su desprecio y eso más que excitarlo lo emocionaba, hace tiempo no tenía un chica que le rechazara.

Llego a su habitación y abrió la puerta con mucho desgane noto que su baúl había sido llevado y se tiro en la cama, y hizo un grito sobre la colcha.

-Verdadero mal día-hablo una voz dulce, alzo la mirada y encontró a una chica saliendo del baño y secándose el cabello-después de un presentación así.

Mientras se acercaba noto mas rasgos, cabello rojo, ojos azules, pecas, amable, respetuosa…simplemente.

-Rose Weasley ¿Verdad?-ella asintió.

-Soy un año menor que tu, pero McGonaggal creyo podría ayudarte mejor con tus estudios dice que tienes pocos conocimientos…

-No se nada-confeso interrumpiéndola-el destino me trajo aquí y evitarlo estaba demasiado difici-Rose rio.

-Me recuerdas a

-A tu tio…El famoso Harry Potter, si pero nuestras historias no son muy iguales, sus padres eran famosos, mi padre una capsula ejecutiva, el tiene un rayito en la frente como símbolo de su destino y yo un trauma sicológico, el tenia 2 mejores amigos tus padres yo a Sybill y su jodido ojo interior, en lo único qué nos parecemos es en dos cosas-Rose sonreía-en que los dos fuimos escogido en cogernos a Voldy a maldiciones y en la cuenta poderosa en Gringotts…de ahí en mas no tenemos nada.

-No será molestia ayudarte-siguio secándose el cabello cuando la vista poderosa de Alice capto una manchita roja-morada en su cuello "chupetón"…y fue ahí como el epilogo ataco su mente.

-Gracias por ayudarme se que no nos tenemos mucha confianza, como para hablar del chupetón que tienes en el cuello, y mucho menos de la persona que lo hizo que casualmente empieza con "S" y termina con "corpius" y que es rubio…Por qué es rubio ¿verdad?.

Rose se quedo petrificada oyendo sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes lo mío con Scorpius?-pregunto asustada.

-Dicen que por la boca muere el pez…pero puff era un poco predecible tal cosa, pero dime ¿Es rubio?-seguía insistiendo mira que la duda que se le vino al momento de gritarle en pleno comedor.

-Si es rubio-eso a Rose la sacaba de onda-¿Pero quién te lo dijo? El único que lo sabes es Albus-Bingo pensó Alice

-Si te preocupa que lo diga, no lo hare…pero de sobre quien me lo dijo no diré nada, por que no me lo dijo nadie-Eso no la convenció-Lo pondré fácil, tu papa odia a los Malfoy, por toda la tortura menopáusica de Bellatriz contra tu madre y lo insultos aburrido y monótonos de Draco, Draco es frio, con trauma medio emo y su forma de reprimirlo era insultar a Hermione, los dos tienen hijos sexos opuestos misma edad…lo prohibido atrae Rose, eso es lo que lo hace interesante…ahora si no te molesta que dejemos la plática de "un epilogo me lo dijo todo" para mañana por que necesito dormir.

Hundió la cara en la almohada dejando de pensar en aquella horrorosa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Acabeeee! Siiiiiiii esta largo lo se, pero quería dejarlo claro todo…ehm para mi es uno de los mejores espero que me haya ganado al menos un Reviuw de aprobación y que me digan si lo estoy haciendo bien si se divierten o cosas de ese estilo.<strong>

**Siguiente Capi: LA primera semana de Alice y sus primero planes para acercarse a Albus**

**Acepto sugerencias….y….Gracias a todos**

**Atte:Ale V./AleRabanito**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer**: Mi madre me confeso que soy adoptada y que mi madre era Rowling...después sonrió y me dijo...te jodo por que no lavaste la loza...solo me ilusiona.

**Nota**:yo no fumo ni me drogo...simplemnte es el efecto del café y del chicle...tengo problemas ¬¬

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 10: ¿Seria incesto?<em>

Sabia que algo no andaba normal, el calor incrementaba, y una clase de sensación se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, le costaba respirar, se sentía acalorada pero era de esas sensación placenteras.

La piel se le erizaba de una forma descontrolada, no entendía que pasaba ni por que su cuerpo estaba tan susceptible, tan vivo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-una voz le susurro al oído, giro sorprendida y encontró la figura de James, tenia una mirada expectante y lujuriosa, endemoniadamente contagiosa.

Y todo comenzó a tener sentido su cuerpo estaba reaccionando las caricias de el... ¿QUÉ CARAJO? ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Estaría drogada?¿Por qué le gusta tanto? Demonios vaya que era bueno...¡Concéntrate mujer!

Su boca capturo su cuello en un beso apasionado, Alice no lo aparto al contrario, su cuerpo lo recibió bastante bien, y se dejo hacer, la temperatura crecía pero el deseo ya era incontrolable, las manos de el que capturaban su cintura comenzaron a apretarla mas hacia el.

-Será mejor que te detengas-hablo entrecortadamente.

-¿Detenerme?-le hablo al oído. Que control se felicito Alice.-No me apetece...y se que a ti tampoco.

¿Cómo llego a esto?...Solo recordaba haberse quedado dormida, después de provocarle el infarto del año Rose con su rubio que si es rubio Scorpius...y ahí estaba la respuesta.

-¿Estoy teniendo un sueño...-iba decir húmedo pero no quería mas traumas-movido contigo?

-En efecto-se separo de ella-Parece que te guste mas de lo que esperabas, y por lo que veo demasiado, pensaría que te enamoraste de mi.-la acerco firmemente

-Iugh esa palabra esta prohibida aquí... solo es una mala jugada de mi mente, despertare y tu solo serás aquella aventura de una noche.-sonrió feliz.

-De solo una noche...lo dudo mucho-beso el lóbulo de su oreja y dios que poder de seducción masiva.-te atraigo...te encanto...te gusto...y muy pronto te enamoraras perdidamente de mi...

-¡Jamás!

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas-volvió a besar su cuello –ahora di mi nombre.

-Nop ¿acaso quieres que nos cachen?...si esto es un sueño las reglas básicas son...no gimas, no nombres pero sobre todas las cosas no pidas mas-sonó segura y feliz.

-¿Es enserio?-ahora el se separo extrañado

-Ok duermo con tu prima como crees que se vería que la primera noche en Hogwarts yo este teniendo esta clase de sueños contigo, no quiero que despierte asustada...aunque creo que la primera en despertar asustada seré yo, con eso de que a Scorpius se leda muy bien el vampirismo-suspiro-así que dejémoslo para vacaciones ¿quieres? Cuándo no haya alguien de tu familia alrededor...cosa difícil, son demasiados parecen conejos en celo.

-La siguiente vez no será tan fácil-dijo separándose y desvaneciendo lentamente.-y no soy un conejo en celo

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas-lo despidió con la mano.

Ahí se levanto a duras penas. Miro a Rose que salía del baño secándose el cabello ¿Es que acaso ella no hacia otra cosa que bañarse?.

-Buenos días ¿con que soñabas?-pregunto coquetamente.

-Con el vampirismo de Scorpius-se levanto para mecerse al baño, dejando a Rose peor que anoche.

Por suerte la primera clase era adivinación...no sabia para que fregados le serviría pero con tal de joder a Sybill iba encantada.

Apareció 10 minutos antes.

-Te dije que esa cosa era un contenedor de hormonas-le reclamo, mientras sybill limpiaba una bolita de cristal.-Esto es horrible...es horrorosamente horrible...-se sentó en un sillonzote.

-No puede ser tan malo...además solo llebas una noche aquí-le restrego.

-Eso lo peor del asunto...las 10 cosas que debía evitar, se arruinaron en una noche...en una sola noche.

-¿Hasta la 8?-pregunto girándose para mirarla.

-¿La 8?...¡JODER!-estrello sus manos contra la cara

-Ahí van dos neuronas-canturreo continuando con su tarea.

-No importa cuantas neuronas me mate tu ojo interior jamás volverá-dijo sin separar las manos de su cara

-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste las 10?-Alice asintió desanimada-Entonces la 10...¿Quién es?-A Alcie casi se le desencadena la mandíbula-Te enamoraste anoche...-sonrió burlonamente.

-Cállate que tu pinché ojo no lo vio venir-se levanto apuntándola

-Como jodes con eso...búscate otro pasatiempo...mira que voy a terminar creyendomelo

Alice callo rendida en el sillón. Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos sin hablar, Alice se encontraba acostada mirando el techo.

-Sybill...tu crees que si seduzco a mi primo segundo sea incesto?-la cara de Sybill era un poema-naaa, no podría hacerle eso a Rose...además quiero ver la cara de Ron cuando lo descubra...su relación y el vampirismo-una risita traviesa se le salió.

-Creo que me perdí-contesto-¿A que te refieres con seducir a Scorpius?

-Puff, Rose se anda sabroseando a Scorpius por todo Hogwarts y resulta que los dos son mejores amigos de Albus...pensaba usarlo de carnada...pero prefiero ver a Voldemort jugando con mis entrañas a perderme la escena de Ron cachándolos en pleno arrebato-suspiro feliz

-¿Debo preocuparme?-pregunto Sybill acercándose.

-Lo único que se es que Voldemort me matara y jugara a saltar la cuerda con mis intestinos-en ese momento entraban alumnos. Alice se paro a tomar asiento

Sybill quedo pensando en lo ultimo y no pudo evitar imaginar a Voldemort saltando la cuerda con los intestinos de Alice...era evidente que Alice tenia un concepto muy divertido de la muerte...y mas de cómo usar sus órganos internos.

* * *

><p><strong>Acabe el bendito capitulo...el siguiente el trío poderoso...o a haber si no se me ocurre otra cosa...ehm debo confesar que esta historia no tengo ni la mas mínima idea a donde va...yo solo escribo lo que se me va ocurriendo gracias publico bonito...<strong>

**Se escuchara...leera raro...pero no seguire suviendo si no hay reviuws...esta mamonsisimo lo se, pero mucha gente no entra por lo mismo, si avanzo mucho con los capis, y ahi poco reviuws se catalogara mala historia...y por lo que e leido de ustedes no lo es...asi que nada cuesta un reviuw..me tard een actualizar por lo mismo...si reviuwvean actualizo en seguida!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Decalimer**: No soy Rowling, pero dios quisiera ser Alice y mas en estos mometos.

**Nota:** Chicos espero sus reviuws para poder continuar escribiendo.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 11: El Trío De Oro vs. Alice Black...Y Ginny Parte 1<em>

En el gran comedor todos desayunaban bastante a gusto excepto Alice quien miraba cada pequeño paso de Rose, Alice era la persona menos discreta del mundo, pero Rose no lo veía por que estaba absorta mirando a su rubiecito primo

¿Qué le vería? era rubio, ojos grises, posiblemente con nada de tacto, grosero, prepotente, hijo de Mortifago quien presencio la tortura de su madre, pero ella no veía nada de eso, solo veía su capacidad para succionar cuellos...¿James será bueno?...¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTAS PENSANDO?

-Mcgonagall quiere verte-Sybill le anuncio quebrantando sus pensamientos de auto flagelación por pensar en un espécimen de sexo opuesto y juzgar sus habilidades de succión..

-Iugh-exclamo sin vergüenza-¿Qué quiere?, mira que la gente ya me ha regañado lo suficiente por sugerirle a Binns que busque la luz...yo solo le hago un favor al mundo-se quejaba picando su comida.

-¿Fuiste tu?-pregunto impresionada.

-¿Y quien mas hubiera hecho algo así?...Mujer soy yo Alice-no-tengo-tacto-aparente-Black.

-Ignora mi pregunta, ahora levántate y vamos que es urgente-Alice se levanto enfuruñada y acompañándola al despacho.

Conocía el camino, la contraseña, la puerta, y la abrió sin miedo, pero al mirar lo que encontró adentro giro y trato de huir corriendo, por suerte Sybill que venia detrás la sostuvo con fuerza y empujándola hacia dentro.

La Señora Weasley...Hermione para todos, lanzo un hechizo y de un impulso jalo el cuerpo de Alice azotándolo con una silla.

-¡Dijiste que era a final de semana!-Reclamo.

-Lo se, pero preferí que vinieran antes...aunque dudo mucho que pudieras esconderte en el armario de escobas de la planta baja-otro bufido salió.

-Esta bien-Alice miro al frente encontrándose con los rostros de todos, habían cambiado tanto-¡Vaya! Que feo les pego la edad-y era verdad.

-¡Señorita Black!-tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Alice, Mcgonagall, es Alice, odio que me llames Black, la gente me mira feo, ¡vez!-Los señalo, la verdad si la veían extraña, pero no era por el comentario.

-Seré bastante franco...Alice, por lo que veo nos conoces-Y bastante bien-lo que venimos a hacer es hablar, hablar sobre lo que pasara, por lo visto eres tu de las únicas personas que lo saben, además de McGonagall nos pidió que hablaron personalmente del asunto, así que te pido que nos cuentes que sucede.

-Ok comprendo perfectamente, además de que se cosas que Sybill y Minny no saben, pero la única manera de hacerlo es a base de un trato.-Se acomodo en la silla poniendo esa pose de mafioso interesado.

-¿Un trato?-pregunto Hermione-¿Qué clase de trato?.

-No se mucho de magia pero necesito que esto se cumpla, yo les diré absolutamente todas sus dudas, a cambio de que ustedes respondan las mías-les propuso, ninguno puso buena cara.- me gustaría hacer esa pacto inquebrantable

-Eso es una insolencia-reclamo Mcgonagall.-mejor tome este te para que entres en razón.

-Iugh ¡claro que no!-se alejo del te como si tuviera rabia-ya se me todos los truquitos, esa cosa a de tratar veritaserum, se todas sus movidas.

-Pero...

-Ahórrese los sermones de moral-intervino Sybill con voz amable y respetuosa-es Alice y con eso digo todo.- se había ubicado un poco de tras de los protagonistas

-Esta bien-hablo Harry mientras todos asentían-es un trato, pero empiezas tu-ella asintió...hicieron el conjuro todo extraño (para verlo en vivo y en directo por favor ver película 6).-¿Qué es lo que la profecía dice?

-En si, Albus, tu hijo revivirá a Voldemort, pero James, tu otro hijo lo detendrá...asesinándolo.

-¿A Voldemort?-pregunto asustada Ginny...Alice negó.

-A Albus-noto los rostros preocupados y de alguna manera sintió lastima, compasión, le dio un escalofrió por sentirse tan buena persona-aun no se como lo harán he estado investigando sobre todo esto...

-¿Que clase de investigaciones?-pregunto Hermione, de alguna cierta manera tenerla a un lado intimidaba.

-Voldemort la vez anterior uso dos técnicas para revivir, una para mantenerse vivo y la otra para restaurar su cuerpo, Señor-tengo-un-rayito-bien-mono-Potter tu estuviste en las dos-Ginny comenzó a reírse, en cambio Harry la veía un poco anonadado- la primera para mantenerse vivo, en la que uso huevos de Nagini y sangre de unicornio, la segunda fue para Restablecer su cuerpo, Huesos de su padre, sangre del enemigo y carne del vasallo sucedió en el cementerio...Tengo una teoría, pero necesito investigarla demasiado, seria apresurado.

-Pero todo esto suena tan imposible-dijo Ron.

-Exactamente, y por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que suceda, pero he ahí la cuestión, dice que debo evitarlo...¿Pero que debo evitar?...Que lo asesine o que lo reviva.

-Pero Voldemort no puede regresar a menos de que un Horrocruz este vivo, y se supone que destruimos todos-hablo Hermione.

-En parte, puede pasar lo que me paso a mi...que lo trasmitiste-nadie entendió-mi padre no era mago, la gente creía que era un Skib, pero en realidad era una cápsula mágica que por procesos biológicos obvios paso a mi-Hermione comprendió al instante, pero olvidaba que ni Ginny ni Ron eran Muggles y Harry era medio lento.

-Ella se refiere que al momento de...procrear-Alice rió con la palabra-genéticamente fue heredado.

-Ósea que tu profecía fue partida en dos espermas-No era nada cómodo hablar del tema-asesinarlo y que tu eras un horrocrux.-suspiro.

-¿Tienes alguna forma de detenerlo?-pregunto Ginny.

-La tenia...pero todo mi súper plan se destruyo la misma noche que entre al castillo, planeaba quedar en Slytherin para poderlo seguir pero esa cosa horrorosa y fea-señalo al sombrero-pensó que mi obligada venida era muy valiente-lo a remedo-¡y no se me olvida que te matare con unas tijeras!

-Algo mas que necesitemos saber-Alice negó-Muy bien ahora es tu turno.

Alice sonrió malévolamente esta era la venganza de todos los Frikis que aventaron mas de una vez en libro, pero sobre todo, por los que gritaron ¡¿POR QUÉ?...

-Señores-intervino Sybill-Merlín los proteja.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, ninguno de ellos imagino que Alice había leído los 7 libros y que iba reclamar por cada parte de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Acabe, la siguiente parte es Alice reclamando de todo, de todo, todo, todo...<strong>

**AHORA ****espero**** ESPERO REVIUWS ****para continuarla, adoro las letanías, y bueno necesito ayuda en esto, si ustedes les gustaría que reclamara un momento en especial déjenmelo escrito para poderlo introducir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Todos adoro sus comentarios y comparto el amor por Alice.<strong>

**Atte: Ale V./AleRabanito**


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer**: Bla bla bla los personajes no son míos bla bla bla pero si contribuí en el reclamo.

**Nota**: Yo siempre quize decir esto

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 12:El Trío de Oro vs. Alice Black ...Y Ginny Parte II<em>

-¿Qué deberíamos temer Sybill?-pregunto Hermione con esa risita dulce tan usual y la que capturaba inmediatamente la mirada de Ron...Y ahí estaba sucediendo.

-Si me dieran a elegir entre: Luchar contra Voldemort sin varita o enfrentarme a Alice después de un pacto inquebrantable...Preferiría mil veces a Voldemort.-dijo con bastante seguridad, Alice solo hizo una mueca y asintió.

-No puede ser tan peligrosa, digo y no me lo tomes a mal-hablaba Ginny, Alice le hizo una seña "No hay problema continua"-No sabes magia, tienes 17 años...

-Y leyó los 7 libros que escribio la Señora Rowling-interrumpió Sybill.-No tiene tacto aparente, no conoce lo que se llama prudencia y su principal victima son ustedes.

Todos se petrificaron, y no era exageración los 4 estaban absortos, idos, culminados por la verdad eminente de que Alice Black conocida por su no tacto aparente comenzaría a preguntarles, reclamarles, y encararles todo, y nadie podría salvarlos...ni el rayito mono de Harry.

Alice se acomodo en su silla y sonrió malévolamente, esa sonrisa vengativa, esa mirada penetrante y hoy le agradecía a todos los dioses por tener memoria fotográfica para recordar todo lo que reclamaría y su libreta.

-En realidad no-contesto Alice cruzando su pierna y recargándose en la silla-se muy bien que es la prudencia, pero no la llevo acabo, ahora solo quiero discutir cierto puntos, pequeños e insignificantes-hablaba relajada y tranquila, y también la inspiraba a los protagonistas-como ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ERA UN CHICA?...¡Digo tiene pechos! ¿Cómo jodidamente te diste cuenta hasta cuarto año?-grita exasperada, Ron estaba atónito y Hermione trataba de ocultar su risa.

-Bueno yo, yo-balbuceaba. Ginny ya no cabía en el asiento de la risa.

-¡Lo peor de todo es que le armas una escena de celos monumental en plano pasillo! por que otra persona se dio cuenta antes de que la señorita usaba falda!-Ron bajo la cabeza apenado-Pero Hermione-se relajo-Soy tu fan con eso de "La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídemelo primero antes que ningún otro y no como ultimo recurso" Me declaro tu Fan-la imito, Ella asintió aun con una sonrisa-Y mira que Víktor no estaba nada mal-las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, inmediatamente Alice etsrepitosamente saco de su bolsillo una lista y anoto rápidamente.

-¿Es acaso otra lista?-pregunto Sybill acercándose.-

-Si, anoto todos mis triunfos como Friki...logre ponerle las orejas rojas, eso pone celosa a cualquiera-Hermione alzo la ceja preocupada-obviamente le hubiera tirado los perros...hace 25 años-abrió su libreta en una pagina y sonrió-Ahora...-retomo-¡LAVENDER BROWN! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?...¡Y luego TRES MESES!...ella se beso con Víctor una vez, solo una vez ¿Es que tenias las hormonas mal?...Bueno aquí a todo mundo se les ponen mal –bajo su tono-y mas en Gryffindor...¡maldito contenedor de hormonas!.-vaya que tenia experiencia en eso de hormonas.

-Si, Lavender fue un error, pero estaba enojado y celoso, ella seguí contactándose con Víctor, además nunca había tenido novia.-se justificaba, fue ahí cuando recordó al Ron de 17 que la hacia suspirar por el romance tan bonito y lento...lentísimo con Hermione.

-Okay, estabas desesperado...¡pero no podías estar desesperado con ella!-señalo a Hermione-¡Diez años!...¡Diez años esperando ese beso, para que al final te lo diera ella!, ¿Sabes lo traumático que es eso? ¡Y mas traumático no saber lo que paso en esos 19 años es peor que una patada de Voldemort al hígado!-Todos se sorprendieron por el ultimo comentario.

-Se prepara psicológicamente para cualquier tipo de tortura de Voldemort.-les informo Sybill-lo de la patada es nuevo.

-Y eso que tu no estuviste con ellos-menciono Ginny-era desesperante verlos pelear todo el tiempo.

-Si lo se, se le llama tensión sexual-suspiro Alice, dejando a Los señores Weasley con los ojos abiertos- pero por lo visto ya solucionaron eso-recordó a Rose-Dos hijos...que rápido pasa el tiempo-fingió lagrimas falsas y dramatizaba-giras la pagina y sin darte cuenta ya han pasado 19 años, y solo 1 minuto mas, aparece una síquica sin ojo interior y te das cuenta que realidad son 25...Aun recuerdo la enfermería y de cómo susurraba tu nombre, y expresión de Lavender, o esos abrazos poderosos y traumantes-seguía con esa falsa emoción-aquella palabras de "Eres la persona mas maravillosa"-limpio una falsa lagrima-¡Era frustrante su lentitud! Y tu Harry-me-enamore-de-una-asiática-Potter no te quedas atrás, aunque si me pongo a pensarlo,-Alice recupero su cordura y las matemáticas comenzaron afluir-tu eres el mas lento-Ginny soltó una carcajada-con ellos fueron 4 años, contigo fueron 6,...Señor Potter usted y yo tendremos una muy larga platica, sobre mujeres y Voldemort.-Harry trago saliva, antes creia que lo peor había sido enfrentarse contra todos los Weasley ahora se daba cuenta que el verdadero peligro no lo había conocido.

**Si, eso fue todo...Wo ame a Alice en este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció el reclamo monumental a Ron<strong>

**O la lista nueva de logros frikis**

**O los mil nombre que le pone Alice a Harry Potter**

**O de las maneras de referirse a Voldemort**

**Y del ojo interior de Sybill**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice realmente es fan de Hermione y Ginny)<strong>

**proximo capitulo la ultima parte del encuentro**

**Sus Reviuws son lo que mantienen a este Fanfic vivo, adoro a las personas que siempre me dejan un reviuw cada capitulo, por esas personas principalmente me esfuerzo para que este fic se de su mayo agrado, espero sus opiniones, igla a las personas que me han dejado uno que otro que siempre espero uno mas de ellos, GRACIAS A TODOS! de todo corazon.  
><strong>

Ale V. /AleRabanito


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer**: Alice es totalmente mia...seguramente es una gran parte de mi!

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo13: El Trío de Oro vs. Alice Black...y Ginny parte III<em>

-¿Por qué todos los adolescentes pasan por la fase asiática?-Alice pregunto bastante directa y con ese tono de "Neta tengo un duda"

Ginny como Hermione rieron.

-Digo Cho es bastante linda no hay duda en eso pero-se enfrento contra el semblante serio y asesino de Ginny sintiendo esa clase de dejabu o presentimiento de que la cosa no iba bien-Pero yo soy Team Ginny-cambio de tono como el semblante de la Señora Potter-el punto es que tardaste 6 años en darte cuenta no de que Ginny es una chica si no en darte cuenta que la veías como un espécimen del sexo opuesto con atributos realmente bien proporcionados causantes de tus imprudentes sueños ahora explicitas e intimas realidades-lo siguiente lo dijo demasiado rápido para que ninguno de los presentes lo entendiera...fallo con Hermione- a lo que voy precisamente es que te perdono lo de la lentitud con Ginny...aunque no soy nadie para perdonar la ignorancia en ese sentido-cambio su boca a una mueca de filosofía mal intencionada y considerando el hecho de que tampoco era bastante buena en el tema-¡PERO! ¿Voldemort? ¿Es enserio? Tardaste 7 libros en matarlo.

-¡Tenia que matar 7 horrocrux! ¡¿Qué querías que hicieras?-le pregunto exaltado.

-¡No se! ¡Ponerle una bomba molotov!-le dijo en el mismo tono-Digo no era mas fácil tomar el veneno de Basilisco sumergirlos en balas y con un francotirador y ¡ya!...¿cuál era la manía de la cercanía?.

-Pero lo mate ¿no?-Alice negó bastante molesta- Se que no enteramente-cambio aun semblante mas serio-pero ahora mis hijos son lo único importante en esto y no dejare que nada les haga daño.

-Gracias por la hermosa empatia Señor Potter-dijo con todo el sarcasmo que su voz pudiese emitir-pero le recuerdo que aquí a la primera que se van a joder es ¡A MI!-le grito-entiendo que no me tenga ni una pizca de cariño, respeto, o cualquier tipo de sentimiento afectivo hacia mi, pero déjeme decirle que usted la tuvo muchísimo mas fácil que yo-Harry iba a replicar-No se atreva-lo interrumpió-Su mami se sacrifico por usted dándole protección, a mi no me dieron nada soy en toda la expresión de la palabra "Indefensa"...Harry tu tuviste un a la mejor bruja de tu generación a un decidido amigo, tuviste una flota de magos que te protegieron a capa y varita.

-Y muchos murieron por eso, pero esta ves voy a hacer lo imposible por que ellos se salven no me importa a que costa y a eso me vas a ayudar-Alice puso una mirada seria totalmente la cual nadie había visto en todo ese día, una mirada frustrada, dolida, odio.

-Quizás en mi viva mucha magia, pero eso no servirá de nada si no tengo por que luchar-todos se impactaron de inmediato-Harry tu peleaste por todos ellos, y al final estuviste mas que de acuerdo para morir por ellos, por el amor de tu vida, tus mejores amigos por todos...¿y yo?-nadie respondió-no tengo a nadie, ¿Scorpius? ¿Teddy? Ellos ni siquiera sabían que existía... me obligaron a pelear una batalla que no es mía...Y tu vienes a exigirme, obligarme que salve a tus hijos a cualquier costa...-Alice bajo la mirada bastante decepcionada-Si lo que le importa son su hijos tome-le aventó su varita-por que esta no es mi guerra-se levanto yéndose a la salida.

-Espera-hablo Ron-no fue nuestra intención, menos la de Harry, pero comprende que hemos perdido tanto, que asusta la simple idea de volverlo a hacer-Alice giro para mirarlos.

-Rose es una gran chica-hablo casi sin pensar dejándose llevar mas por sus sentimientos-es una mezcla perfecta de ustedes, inteligente, sincera, decidida, amable-sonrió de manera especial-se ofreció a ayudarme sin siquiera conocerme-Hermione y Ron sonreían-por otro lado James...le hace falta un par de coscorrones, demasiado egocéntrico, supongo que igual a su abuelo...comprendo perfectamente pero para mi esto no es fácil...

-Gracias-dijo Ginny-¿viniste por ellos verdad?- Alice sonrió después de eso.

-Es difícil no tenerles cariño a ustedes...además les debo la vida de alguna extraña manera...creo-nuestra Alice regresaba-voy a hacerlo pero sin presiones...suficiente tengo con el hecho de que moriré si no lo logro.

Elevo la vista y miro a Sybill llorando, por una milésima de segundo pensó que dramatizaba adrede pero luego se dio cuenta de que no, que ella lloraba realmente.

-Vamos a ayudarte-hablo Harry-Todos...Podría ayudarte con Legeremancia, esa será la primera puerta que buscara Voldemort.

Alice se puso blanca

-¡NO!-dijo casi asustada desconcertando a todos

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Minerva mas confusa aun

-Por..por la 10 y el vampirismo-apunto a Sybill pidiendo ayuda

-¿La 10?-pregunto confusa-¡Oh por Merlín entonces!...-comprendió de quien hablaba-y el vampirismo es de-Alice asintió-imposible...Lo siento Señor Potter necesitamos otro profesor.

-Por lo que veo no quieres que sepa algunas cosas-hablo Harry de nuevo- James puede ayudarte con DCAO y a volar en escoba-¿Por qué precisamente James? Sonrió de muy mal gana pero logro pasarla como una real.

-Te daré algunos libros que seguramente van a ayudarte-hablo Hermione- Rose te ayudara con pociones y transformaciones.

-Por otro lado-intervino Ginny-hay alguien que quiere verte...Teddy-Alice abrió los ojos mas que impresionada feliz-quiere conocerte-Ginny se acerco a ella-y en vacaciones puedes quedarte con nosotros.

-¿Estas segura? Digo soy imprudente, impertinente, no practico la prudencia, pero no me gusta estar de mas...

-No estas sola en esto...en parte que me recuerdas un poco a Harry...eres bienvenida en nuestras casas, además eres familiar de Teddy y creo que se llevaran bien el es tan dulce y es muy guapo.

-Lo se-recordó su encuentro-tan parecido a Remus, pero tienes esa chispa de Tonks.-bajo la mirada recordandolo, es cierto habia dicho que no habia sido gran cosa, pero la verdad lo era...era su familia y al final eso era lo importante.

-Se encontraron en sortilegios-explico Sybill viendo que todos la miraban extrañados.

-Creo que es tiempo de irnos-aviso Ron.-Estaremos en contacto Alice.

Comenzaron a retirarse mientras Sybill se acercaba, Alice le susurro.

-¿Tu crees que se vea grosero si le pido que expanda las bolsas de mis pantalones?-Sybill comenzó a reír.

-Ni siquiera sentimental cambias ¿verdad?-seguía sonriendo.

-Es parte de mi encanto.-se quedaron mirando como el trío de oro y Ginny se retiraban

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue el final...okay se que todos preguntara que le paso a Alice, pero bueno ya salieron los trapitos al sol... Alice no es tan mala solo tiene una personalidad extraña...ahora la puse medio sentimental por que parte de eso ayudara a seguir la historia y poderla expandir en muchos sentidos, sobre todo en el sentimental...pero paren! No se asusten la personalidad no cambia solo agrego emociones!<strong>

**Por mi parte fue todo...el siguiente capitulo...ehm no tengo idea lo pensare!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos cada reviuw es una confirmación de que continué esto, juro que cada uno lo aprecio gracias a todos, espero sus opiniones que juro son mi inspiración...si no realmente me tardo en esto, no es adrede simplemente no me nace!<strong>

Ale V. AleRabanito


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer**: El mismo de siempre

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 14: Me cae que es Genética<em>

Rose venia caminado por los pasillos con demasiada prisa para ser precisos, distraída y un tanto preocupada, cuando un brazo jalo de ella llevándola a un muro oscuro. No grito ni siquiera se asusto. Después de percibir el olor característico de Scorpius y de sus usuales pilladas sabia que estaba de más montar un drama..

-Necesitamos hablar-le susurro antes de que el sellara sus labios con los suyos.

Se retiro preocupado y penetrando su mirada buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

-¿Terminaras conmigo?-fue tan seria su pregunta que una onda vibratoria recorrió el cuerpo de ella, pero reacciono deprisa para negar.

-No, pero hay un problema-el seguía penetrando su mirada azul-Alice...tu prima-titubeo ante esas palabras, Scorpius era frió, duro y había que tener cuidado cuando se hablaba de temas así-sabe lo de nosotros.-pero con Rose era diferente, sus gestos eran delicado, dulces, se transformaba en una persona cariñosa. Era por eso que la amaba tanto, sacaba de el lo mejor de si.

Tomo su rostro con cuidado y junto su frente con la ella después de suspirar cerca de sus labios.

-¿Tu?-negó suponiendo la pregunta-¿Crees que se lo diga a alguien?-Rose se separo para mirarlo.

-Quizás te enojes un poco, pero se esto desde hace unas semanas, quería ver si le contaría a alguien y no lo hizo...sin mencionar que mi padre estuvo hace tiempo aquí.-el beso su frente para mostrarle que no estaba enojado-se que podemos confiar en ella, pero no se como lo supo-el la miro curioso-sonara paranoico pero me lo confeso la misma noche que llegamos.

-Si no ha dicho nada no debes preocuparte y no me lo tomes a mal preciosa, pero podemos hablar en clases, pero ahora hay que aprovechar que estamos solos-ella rió negando en parte tenia razón, esos momentos eran escasos así que era buen momento para dejar de preocuparse y entregarse enteramente a los besos de el.

Lo noche ya estaba cayendo y Rose regresaba a la sala común después de reponerse de una larga sección de Scorpius. Llego e inmediatamente identifico la figura de Alice que miraba fijamente el fuego como si pensara algo realmente importante.

-Alice-no hubo repuesta-Alice...¡Alice!-la susodicha salto de la impresión cayéndose de pompas al suelo.

-Tu y tu madre tienen la misma gentileza para llamar la atención-dijo mientras se levantaba y sobaba su parte afectada.

-Necesitamos hablar-dijo seria.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?-pregunto dramáticamente.

-¿Por qué todo mundo piensa que voy a terminar con ellos?-se quejo-Tenemos que hablar de Scorpius-Alice dejo caer la cabeza quejándose.

-Hubieras terminado conmigo-comento con el ceño fruncido mientras subían a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación donde Alice la ignoraba deliberadamente para no gritarle la verdadera razón por la cual lo sabia.

-Lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Cómo...

-Lo vi besándose la misma noche-mintió descaradamente.

-Esa noche no vi a Scorpius-Rose tenia el ceño fruncido.

Y ahí la cabeza de Alice metió acelerador a toda potencia y rebasando los 220 kilómetros por hora.

-¡Lo engañas!-le grito-¿Cómo osas engañarlo?-a Alice le valió un pepino a quien engañase pero era su primo su sangre, había una fuerte conexión aun inexistente que los unía..

-¡No lo engaño!-replico-El chupeton me lo hizo en el Tren, en el cual tu no saliste ni a asomar la nariz.-Alice bufo.-Solo necesito saber como

-¡Que importa el como!-replico en un grito-El verdadero problema es que esta apunto de saberse-Rose palideció-No lo diré, bueno si pero no de la manera que piensas...Tu tío Harry quiere enseñarme Legeremancia, ósea en mi idioma quiere decir que leerá mi mente y se enterara deliberadamente de lo suyo.

-En algún momento tenia que pasar-dijo entre un suspiro bajando la mirada.

-Rose-Alice la llamo-Te das cuenta de lo que hará Ron al enterarse, digo puedo entender que sea un romance adolescente, por que te gusta el peligro pero...¿Realmente lo amas lo suficiente para enfrentarte a tu padre?-Alice mantenía su tono serio.

-Lo amo Alice, llevamos juntos casi 2 años, y se que es un chico duro, frió, ciertas veces egocéntrico, pero también es cariñoso a su manera, sincero, tiene un orgullo irrompible pero es hermoso cuando no se deja manipular por el, es dulce cuando quiere, me trata bien, me respeta y me da mi lugar, me cuida, se preocupa por mi...¿Es que acaso eso no es amor?-Alice tenia una mueca y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, peor al terminar soltó la expresión para tomar una mas relajada.

-Definitivamente los vampiros están de moda-Rose se dejo caer en la almohada-Por el momento Sybill y yo estamos buscando otro profesor, así que me retiro con Mcgonagall debo solicitarle un permiso y seguramente pegara el grito en cielo...Extrañamente le he tomado cariño a hacerla enojar-suspiro feliz.

Bajo las escaleras en alegres pasos, cuando ¡Boom! Se estrello con el protagonista de sus últimos sueños "movidos" que siempre terminaban en un debate.

-Alice-la sujeto fuerte ya que casi se desparrama por el piso-un verdadero placer verte-le sonrió ampliamente.

-Evitémonos las palabras bonitas y dime que quieres-dijo mientras retomaba su equilibrio.

-¿Por que cada vez que nos encontramos me gritas, insultas, me ignoras o simplemente te haces a la idea de que no existo?-pregunto contrariado y mirando excesivamente sus labios.

-Jimbo, no me agradas, me cuestionas cada cinco minutos coqueteas con todo lo que tenga falda, intentas seducirme con tontas palabras bonitas que seguramente las repites 10 veces al día...y por ultimo mi vida es mas bella cuando no existes en ella-lo empujo con una sonrisa.

-No coqueteo con todo lo que tenga falda...¿Sabes? tu te ves muy bien en pantalón-bufo descaradamente-y si vamos a derrotar a-tu-sabes-quien tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

-Tienes razón-Alice cambio su mirada a una seria y reflexiva sacando una sonrisa en James-Los pantalones levanta pompa son geniales -James tiro la cabeza hacia atrás-y con respecto a Voldy pienso que a quien me debo "juntar" es a tu hermano, no contigo...Por que viéndolo predictoriamete entre mas lejitos estés de esto mas lejitos estarás de asesinarlo.-lo traspaso con la mirada.

-Nunca mataría a mi hermano-afirmo serio y a Alice le aprecio tan tiernamente atractivo.

Alice acaricio su cabello para luego decir.

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas-sonrió para después salir

-No será tan fácil deshacerte de mi...Te veo mañana para empezar con las clases de DCAO-ella asintió y retomo su viaje,

Es hombre la estaba volviendo loca, aparecía todas las noches es sus sueños, provocándole ciertas cosas que no seria sano mencionar, pero empezaba a creer que era mas gusto que maña. Y ahora aparecía con esa mirada choco latosa bajo esos lentes y hablando tan serio y su cabello tan suave...¡ALICE BLACK QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO!...Hormonas eso sucede.

* * *

><p><span>Me tarde casi 3 semanas en actualizar, relamente no me inspiraba lo suficiente, espero les haya gustado el noviasgo de Scorpius y Rose.<span>

**Mi sueldo son su Reviuws...y sin sueldo no trabajo...Es ley de vida**

**Siguiente capitulo:** Se pondra divertido Alice comenzara a imponerce ante las normas de Hogwarts

_Ale V. AleRabanito_


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer**: Sencillo como simple, fastidioso y tedioso, horroroso y mediocre, patético e insignificante...por que si fuera Rowling...seguramente no estaría escribiendo esto.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 15: Minny, Minny, Minny<em>

Como era de decirse Alice subió a la oficina de la directora Mcgonagall, toco la puerta y fue recibida.

-Señorita Black-Alice paro de golpe soltando los hombros y mirándola con reproche-Esta bien, esta bien le llamare Alice, que particularmente me estoy aburriendo de la misma pelea de siempre.

Se acerco a su despacho y tomo asiento.

-Buenas tardes Profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbuldore-dijo como niño de primaria saludando a un profesor, el respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una linda sonrisa.- Minny vine por unas cosas.

-Será un placer escucharlas si antes me explicara como es que al Profesor Dumbuldore le tenia el debido respeto que parece carecer con todos nosotros.-pregunto tomando esa característica posición alzando el cuello y la barbilla.

-Oh vamos Minny, ¡Colecciona Calcetines!¡Calcetines!...¡El hombre es un genio!-Minerva no tubo otra mas que suspirar.

-Solo olvídelo ¿Ahora para que me necesitaba ver?

-Pues resulta que he estado leyendo algunas cosas sobre como Voldy regresaría...pero no encuentro nada en la sección de ñoños, así que me puse a pensar y descubrí que el único lugar en donde podría encontrar una respuesta es en la misma donde Voldy la encontró, así que pido permiso permanente para poder entrar, salir y sacar cualquier libro que necesite de la sección prohibida-lo dijo con tanta simpleza que parecía que le pedía un caramelo de limón y no adentrarse a los libros mas oscuros del mundo mágico, a lo que Minerva palideció completamente.

-Debe estar bromeando-Alice negó enérgicamente-¿Se da cuenta la desfachatez que me pide?-regaño en un grito.

-¿Y usted se da cuenta que si no lo resuelvo me matan a maldiciones?-respondió en el mismo tono-Minny, Minny, Minny se que podría pensar que el siguiente mago oscuro podría ser yo...y te comprendo nadie odia a las personas tanto como yo, y podría someterlos, que no tengo que tacto, que si por mi fuera eliminaría a toda persona que solo utiliza media neurona, pero no lo haría y por varias razones-trato de convencerla.

-Seria magnifico que me diera 3 de ellas-pidió en un tono mas amable pero aun estaba el eco de enojo.

-Principalmente uno tiene que reclutar a toda clase de maleantes sicópatas que ni siquiera se bañan, la segunda es le tengo pánico a las agujas y mira que andarme tatuando el brazo con un simbolito que dice "soy tu amo tu mi esclavo matemos gente por gusto y diversión" no es mi estilo y la Tercera y la mas importante de todas es que adoro mi nariz-Minerva se impresiono de la seriedad con que dijo toda clase de absurdas.

-No me es tan sencillo simplemente concederte el permiso me pides demasiado...

-Y no era la única cosa que venia a pedirte-Minerva abrió los ojos sorprendida-También necesitaba permiso para salir por las noches, la clave y acceso a los dormitorios de Slytherin-Minerva no respiraba-y si los Elfos podían servirme Leche deslactozada.

-¡Esto es una insolencia!-grito amenazadoramente

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser intolerante a la lactosa!-se justifico no viendo el punto verdadero.

-Eso es irrelevante-recrimino Minerva

-Mi inflamación no es irrelevante-la interrumpió.

-Me refiero a todo lo que osa pedirme-Alice iba recriminar-excepto lo de su intolerancia-hablo antes.

-Minny no es por faltar al colegio, que en realidad no vine por gusto, estoy obligada así que romper reglas no me importa por el hecho de que si me expulsan me hacen un favor, por eso mejor te pido permiso a andar prófuga por los pasillos, sobre lo de Slytherin no me colare todos los días, pero necesito tener la información por si lo descubriese pudiera evitarlo antes de que Voldy este tomando Te sobre tu escritorio al día siguiente.

-Esto me predispone.-masajeaba su frente

-Nadie se enterara lo de la sección prohibida puedo asistir de noche, necesito investigar todo sobre lo Horrocrux, saber si hay algo en ellos que pudiese traer a Voldemort de vuelta-Minerva negaba.

-Lo pensare-pidió

-Una pequeña cosa mas-la directora entorno los ojos-¿dónde están los Horrocrux?

-Eso señorita Alice esta fuera de mi alcance decírselo por que relevantemente no lo se.

Alice sabia que esos objetos serian indispensable y era mejor tenerlos seguros.

Salió de ahí deprisa y a paso firme, su mente vagaba demasiado y su estomago estaba inflamado por la lactosa, cuando alzo la vista y lo vio ahí.

-¿Tu?-pregunto anonadada.

-Creo que debemos hablar Alice-Scorpius hablo duramente y sin tacto aparente

* * *

><p>T<strong>erminado, tarde horrores, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo con eso de "Regreso a Clase"<strong>

**Espero que llene sus expectativas, que amen a Alice como a la comida.**

** Que no se decidan cual es el sex-simbol de Hogwarts James o Scorpius**

** Que Rose sea lo que esperaban**

**Que adoren enojar a Minerva **

**Que piense que Dumbuldore es un genio solo por coleccionar calcetines**

**Y QUE SYBILL NO SIGA SIENDO PERSONAJE DE RELLENO.**

_Ale V. AleRabanito_


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota**: Gracias a todos los comentarios Hirientes que inspiraron este Capitulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo 16: Soy como Mary Sue<em>

Y ahí estaban frente a frente uno con esa mirada poderosa, absorbente, peligrosa y extrañamente atractiva, cuando la otra era indiferente.

—No soy muy participe de las reuniones familiares —dijo mirándose la uñas intentando no mostrar el pánico a la confrontación.

—Ni es una reunión ni mucho menos familiar—dijo en un tono seco e hiriente.

Comenzó a dar pasos lentos y tanteados hasta tomarla del brazo y sacarla de ahí, para introducirla a un salón viejo y sucio. Ella no se opuso sabia que estaba de mas renegar.

—Diría que no tienes ninguna clase de tacto pero viniendo de la familia que te cargas mejor me evito el comentario-dijo groseramente recargándose en un pupitre.

—Y yo que pensaba que hace unos momentos éramos familia—se burlo, recargado sobre la pared y a tan solo unos escasos metros de ella.

—Ya quisiera güerito, el hecho de que tuviéramos conexiones sanguíneas parecidas, no quiere decir que las tengamos ahora...así que si le apuras a tu monologo deprimente, seria realmente...

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada sobre lo mío con Rose?—Alice se le quedo mirando confusa—¿Acaso esperabas el momento para chantajearnos?

—¡Me encanta el hermoso concepto que tiene de mi!—ironizo—Pero no planeaba chantajearte, no me interesa tu dinero—dijo resaltando lo ultimo.

—Es mejor que cuides ese tono arrogante que te queda bastante grande—las mirada eran frías y rencorosas.

—No te preocupes por mi, que no falta mucho para que el papi de Rose te rompa la cara por estarte propasando con su pequeña—contesto en el mismo tono.

No supo en que momento sucedió, cuando Scorpius ya la tenia acorrala entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. Y a pesar de tener la mirada cargada de peligro Alice no temía de el, al contrario lo sentía reconfortable.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?—Alice no lo dudo y lo aventó lejos de ella.

Scorpius rió divertido por la valiente acción, no cualquiera solía plantársele de esa manera.

—_Soy como Mary Sue_

—¿_Quién es Mary Sue?—_pregunto ingenuo

—_La verdad aun no lo comprendo, pero la gente suele decírmelo muy seguido_—desvió la mirada pensando en aquello que había dicho.—No voy a confesarlo si es lo que estas pensando, no me interesa hacerlo, se que soy una desvergonzada que no entiende los parámetros de la educación, pero comprendo perfectamente bien lo que hay entre tu y Rose, como también se lo que pasaría si lo dijera.-Scorpius se removió incomodo en su lugar.—Me desconcierta lo que haría Ron.¿Es que acaso no te preocupa?

—Yo no importo, me preocupa que ella sufra—comenzó a caminar por el aula—¿Qué seria para mi?...un par de golpes, pero para ella seria mucho peor—paso su mano por ese cabello rubio—le harán ver que traiciono a su familia, su padre le dará la espalda, sus tíos y primos la juzgaran—negaba adolorido—Maldito el día que se fijo en mi.

Fue ahí que comprendió a Rose, ahora entendía ese amor inquebrantable, esa entrega, esa indiferencia a su apellido y mas al suyo. Rose lograba romper eso, convertir el frió en calidez, la dureza en ternura, su voz áspera en una melodía.

Se supone que debería felicitar esa idea pero siendo su primo, su sangre y ahora confidente, sabia que siendo tan parecido no debía doblegarse.

—Deja el dramatismo para después, ahí que enfocarnos que algún día se sabrá y cuando eso suceda no vengas con el comentario estúpido de: "Maldito el día que te fijaste en mi" si no con algo mas poético como: "Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, y en el momento en que sientas que esto es mas grande que nosotros, te dejare ir pero sin antes demostrarte que podemos superarlo juntos"—Scorpius palideció ante las palabras tan sinceras—Woo, soné tan cursi, hasta debería darme vergüenza—se tomaba la cara angustiada

El se acerco a ella pero ahora sin ese peligro paralizador, si no con una mirada tranquila.

—Solo quiero cuidarla, y si tu supieras cuando...todo colapse infórmamelo seria realmente útil—sonrió a medias.

—Lo haré con la condición que no te hagas el héroe mártir dejándola...te quiere, mentira—rectifico parpadeando descontroladamente—Te ama, y esta dispuesta a enfrentar esto, así que apóyala y hazles ver que tu tambíen la amas—El asintió saliendo del aula.

Alice se quedo mirando las cuatro paredes de la habitación, para sentirse una vez mas desconcertada, eran momentos como estos en que se sentía tan fuera de lugar, y espantosamente tenia que demostrarlo con esa actitud horrorosa. No era facil creer de un momento a otro que: soy mago, liberare el mundo mágico, el mundo gira a mi alrededor.

A veces parecía mas fácil tirares al piso, sentir ese miedo que la invadía desde hace tan poco tiempo, esas sensaciones que las cosas estaban mal, quizás ese pánico la orillo a hablar con Mcgonagall.

Sentía ese sonido del reloj en contra suyo, ansiedad, desesperación, y la varita que sentía en el boldillo se le hacia tan ajena.

—No es lugar para estar sola—La voz de James Potter la sobresalto.

—¿Por qué tengo la idea de que me acosas—le pregunto mirándolo despectivamente.

—No seria la palabra correcta pero no mentiré que te vigilo—camino acercándose a ella—hace un momento vi que estaba con Malfoy—Alice sonrió negando, ese hombre era tan trasparente pero a la vez tan confuso.

—No se si tu pequeño cerebro se ha dado cuenta que Scorpius y yo compartimos mas información genética de la que me gustaría—ahora fue James quien sonrió—Pero supongo que me vigilabas mediante al mapa del merodeador.

—¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?—Alice noto el desliz, el mapa era algo súper confidencial y ella lo hubiera dicho como si saliese en la primera pagina del Profeta.—Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo de ti, y siento que si te preguntara lo único que harías cera decirme algo como: Cómprate un amigo que te comprenda, o un insulto bastante bien generado.

—Mas de la mita de tus dudas también son mías—Alice camino hacia la salida—así que deja de seguirme, vigilarme o cualquier tipo de cosa extraña que se te puedan ocurrir—volvió a tomar ese tono sangron—Y antes de comprarte un amigo, seria mas util comprarte una vida—tomo su mano posesivamente

—Si no fueras tan orgullosa te verías mas linda— pero seguía sonando dulce y esa sonrisa la derretía

—Si no persiguieras a cada falda seria mas atractivo—Logro soltarse de su agarre y seguir.

¿Es que acaso eso era un cumplido? ¿Alice Black acababa de elogiarlo?

Por un momento en ese plano incierto sintió que dio el primer paso por el camino correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que tardaría...bueno por partes:<strong>

**1**-Arregle los 2mm de guion que tanto querian...ehm ninguna de las opciones funciono así que no digan te lo dije por que nada funciono solo hice un cochinero en word...la clave era CTRL. + ALT + Guión de teclado numérica

**2**-Arregle toda la ortografía que Word detecto...fuera de ahí no me hago responsable

**3**-¿Que es lo de _Mary Sue_? Pues resulta ser que este fin estuve recibiendo toda clase de reviuws desde un Amo tu Fic hasta hicimos una pagina para demostrarte las barbaridades que haces. (están en los reviuws si deseas leerlos)

4-**QUIERO ACLARAR QUE SOCIALMENTE ESTA DEMOSTRADO QUE ALICE BLACK ES SOLO LA COPIA DE MI PERSONALIDAD SIN EDUCACIÓN NI CENSURA...NO ESTA INPIRADO EN NADIE MAS**...quizás si sea un come tramas horita pero antes de clasificarla dejen terminarla después de eso puede hacer lo que quieran.

**5**-Perdónenme la tardanza estaré tardándome horrores, porque la escuela me tiene no solo absorbida, es el hecho de que es el año mas importante espero me comprendan y entiendan

**Espero sus reviuws...siempre son un misterio.**

_Ale V./AleRabanito_


End file.
